Olive mill water (OMW) is a liquid waste produced during olive oil extraction from olive fruits. Annual OMW production is estimated to be over 20 million m3; this represents a huge environmental problem, not only due to the large amounts produced, but also because OMW contains phytotoxic compounds. However, OMW is a rich source of a diverse range of polyphenols having a wide array of biological activities with recognized uses in the food and pharmaceutical industries. Indeed, OMW has 300 to 500 times higher levels of polyphenols than in extracted oil. Accordingly, recovery of polyphenols from OMW has economic value provided that they can be efficiently obtained.
Experimental data disclosed herein demonstrate evidence of successful application of a novel and efficient method for isolating polyphenols from OMW to obtain biomolecules of interest for the food industry, cosmetic industry, or pharmaceutical industry.